1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an approach for visualizing sender and recipient information in electronic communications, such as emails, in an interactive fashion.
2. Description of the Related Art
Searching vast quantities of information using a search engine or database query language often produces large amounts of results that can be difficult to analyze by an end user. Large quantities of information can result in “information overload.” Active users have the ability to consume large amounts of data stored in large, online data stores, such as email repositories. Information overload caused by consuming such large amounts of information can cause the users to fail to comprehend the validity of the content and risks misinformation. Misinformation can ultimately cause poor decision making caused by a lack of understanding of the underlying information. Modern computer systems, such as email systems, often exacerbate information overload by rapidly creating new data elements, such as email messages. The rapid increase in the amount of information leads to large amounts of historical data needing to be processed in order to understand the information at hand.